


Goodnight

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Burnie both end up in the office late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

As he walked around the dark building, Burnie could shake the thought of Caiti’s recent tweet regarding the Rooster Teeth office after dark.

"This is spooky shit," he said to himself, mostly just to hear the sound of anything.

"Someone out there?" he heard from the closed Achievement Hunter office, and he jumped. He turned quickly and sighed loudly when Ryan all but slammed the door open.

"You scared the shit out of me," he said, putting his hand over his heart.

"I can say the same about you. It’s like 2AM, what are you doing here?" Ryan held his hands out.

"Woke up in a panic and realized I forgot some important paperwork that needs to be done by the morning." He cocked his head and frowned. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Never left." He thumbed over his shoulder. "Power surge fried three UPS’s, an Xbox, and I can’t even tell you how many cables. Jack and I decided it was time to reconnect everything so it wouldn’t happen again, and he only left at midnight."

Burnie squinted at him. “So go home, Ryan. This shit can wait for a couple hours while you get some sleep.”

"It’s nice that you think I’ll get sleep if I go home." Ryan rubbed his eyes and suppressed a yawn. "Baby’s got colic. I’ve been up the last three nights with her."

Burnie held up his hands. “Say no more, man, Teddy had colic. Rewiring the office probably feels like a fucking vacation. Come on,” he said, walking over and shutting off the lights. “The leather couch is in my office right now, you can catch a nap and I’ll wake you up when I’m done.”

Ryan sighed. “Thanks Burnie.”

The two men walked up the stairs in silence to Burnie’s office, where he only clicked on the desk lamp instead of the overhead lights. “Barb keeps a blanket in that closet for office naps,” he said, pointing into the corner, “but you might have to go to Joel’s office for a pillow.”

"I’m fine," Ryan said, grabbing the blanket and unfolding it. He toed off his shoes and laid down, pulling the covers up to his armpits and crossing his arms over it.

Burnie looked up from his desk to say something, but he shook his head as he realized Ryan had already dozed off.

Before he realized what he was doing, he had stood from his chair, crossed the room, and leaned over to press a tiny kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, Ryan.”


End file.
